


Nightmares

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, OT4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Prompto had suffered with nightmares all his life. The only thing that made it better was sharing a bed with one of his three wonderful boyfriends.





	1. Ignis

 

Prompto had suffered with nightmares all his life. When he was younger, everyone told him he would grow out of it, but if anything, it got worse as he aged; real life trauma mixing with his vivid imagination to create all kinds of horrors. He often awoke suddenly, with sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead and tears streaming down his face.

 

The only thing that made it better was sharing a bed with one of his three wonderful boyfriends. Even though he had his own place he rarely slept there, instead choosing to rotate between his boyfriend’s beds. Lucky for him, they were always happy to let him stay with them, and after being together for a couple months it was a routine they were all used to.

  

Even with their help, he still sometimes woke abruptly from a night terror, but they were always at his side helping him through it in their own ways. The first person to experience one of his night terrors was Ignis.

 

The night was normal, Prompto had came over earlier in the day and spent the evening with Ignis. They sat together on the couch, Prompto researching information on different camera lenses and different photography styles for a paper he was writing. And Ignis working on his tax papers because he was an adult. Prompto didn’t envy that part of adulthood.

  

They had dinner late, then watched an old black and white art film, before settling in for bed because they had work in the morning. Ignis had kissed Prompto goodnight and held his hand while the younger dosed off, but tonight it didn’t help.

  

_Prompto was running. From what, he didn’t exactly know, but he knew he couldn’t slow down. His breath was labored and his heart was racing as he ran as fast as he could through the dark forest. He could feel branches hitting him as he ran past, but he couldn’t feel the sharp stinging pain from the marks left on his body. Nor could he feel the wet puddles as he splashed through them._

 

_His foot got hooked under a tree root and he fell forward, his face hitting the ground, he heard someone calling his name and looked up. It was Ignis. He hadn’t realized there was anyone with him until now. Ignis started running back to try and help Prompto up. “Run Ignis, I’m not worth it, leave me behind!” Prompto yelled out. Ignis stopped dead in his tracks. Prompto thought he would turn and run away, but he didn’t. “What are you-” Prompto suddenly seen a dark shadow fly over him and looked up, seeing the creature that had been chasing them, it had skipped over him uninterested. Instead focusing completely on Ignis._

 

_Its dark eyes were scanning him as it circled around him slowly. Prompto tried to get up and help, but no matter what he did he couldn’t seem to move more than an inch. “Ignis!” Prompto yelled out. Ignis turned to him. “I love you,” he said sincerely, before the creature pounced on him. All Prompto could do was watch on in horror as Ignis was turned to ashes like a piece of paper thrown into a fire. He screamed and screamed and suddenly felt the earth shaking._

 

“Prompto, I’m right here, you’re okay.” Ignis spoke softly as he shook Prompto from his sleep. Prompto screamed again but suddenly his eyes shot open and he pushed Ignis away. “It’s me, sweetheart, you’re safe,” Ignis said calmly returning to his side and untangling him from the blankets that were holding him in place.

  

Prompto fully awoke and looked around the room hurriedly. Even in the dark room his eyes focused on Ignis and he lunged forward, gripping onto his shirt and pulling him close, before leaning back and looking into to his eyes to make sure this was reality. He could still feel his pulse racing, pounding in his head. Tears started to stream down his face.

 

Ignis put his hand on the younger mans face, “It was a dream, you’re okay,” Ignis said. He leaned forward placing a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling him back into his arms. “You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen.” Ignis ran his hands up and down Prompto’s back to comfort him and try to slow down his racing heart.

 

Minutes passed before Ignis felt Prompto’s breathing return to normal and his tears stop streaming. He pushed him back just enough to look at his face. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

 

“You, it was you…” Prompto muttered, holding Ignis’ face in his hands.

 

“Me, what, sweetheart?” Ignis asked, leaning over to turn on the dim light so he could see the blonde better.

  

“You… you died…” Prompto managed to say, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“It was a dream, I’m fine,” Ignis said. “Look at me, I’m completely unharmed”.

 

“I watched you get ripped apart.” Prompto could feel his eyes welling up again and took a deep breath. “I told you to run and leave me but you wouldn’t.”

 

“I would never leave you behind, I will always protect you,” Ignis replied. “Even in a dream I will keep you safe.”

 

Prompto leaned up and kissed him. “Iggy?”

 

“Yes sweetheart?” Ignis replied, running his hands through Prompto’s soft hair.

 

“I’m scared,” Prompto admitted. “I know it’s just a dream, but it didn’t feel like one.”

 

“It’s okay to be scared.” Ignis responded. “Do you have nightmares often?”

  

“Not as much now that I met you guys,” Prompto answered. “I haven’t had one like this in a couple months,” he added, moving away from Ignis. “I’m sorry I woke you.” Prompto felt bed for inconveniencing one of the men he loved so dearly.

 

“No. You don’t get to be sorry for that,” Ignis said sweetly. “I am glad you woke me, so I am able to be here for you now.” He kissed Prompto’s hand and smiled. “You are not, and never will be an inconvenience,” Ignis added, he could almost always read Prompto’s mind when it came to issues like that.

  

Prompto’s eyes shifted downward and he blushed. “I love you Iggy,” he said.

 

“I love you too,” Ignis replied. “Would you like to discuss the dream?” he asked.

 

“No… I’d rather just try to go back to bed, the crying made me tired,” Prompto answered with an awkward laugh.

  

“Alright. I need to go get you some water, are you alright staying here by yourself for a minute?” Ignis asked. Prompto paused, then nodded. “Are you just saying that?” Ignis asked, knowing the younger far too well. Prompto nodded again. “Alright then, come with me to the kitchen,” Ignis said with a laugh, taking Prompto’s hand in his own and heading into the kitchen to get him some water.

 

Once Ignis was satisfied that the other had drank enough water to not wake up dehydrated and feeling hung-over, he pulled him into his arms and let him rest his head on his chest. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?” Ignis asked, taking his hand again.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Prompto replied. “You’ll keep me safe, right?”

  

“Of course, sweatheart.”


	2. Gladio

 

It was quite a few weeks later when Prompto had another intense nightmare like the last. He was spending the night with Gladio after a lovely dinner with Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio at a restaurant in town. They’d gotten home late and crashed on the couch, playing games for a few hours before heading off to the bedroom for a bit of “fun” before bed. Then had fallen asleep soon after, cuddled up together in the comfy bed.

 

_Prompto woke up suddenly to the sound of loud footsteps. He looked around the dark room and felt a sense of dread, there was something off about the room but he couldn’t place it. The door opened and the light streamed in from the hallway illuminating Gladio’s figure in the doorway. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said with a grin._

_“Yeah, what time is it?” Prompto asked, reaching for his phone to check, but not finding it on the desk where he’d left it._

_“Sorry baby, couldn’t have you calling for help,” Gladio replied with a shrug. “And it doesn’t matter what time it is,” he added getting close. Although he sounded and looked like the man Prompto had fallen asleep next to, he knew this wasn’t his Gladio._

_“Who are you, what’s happening?” Prompto asked, fear and panic starting to take over._

_“You’ve forgotten me already? Geez Prom, thought you cared about me more than that.” He got on the bed and Prompto jumped off the other side._

_“Stay away!” Prompto yelled._

_“Or what?” The man who appeared like Gladio replied, his voice darker sounding._

_Prompto paused, his brain running a million miles a second. There wasn’t anything he could do. The man was between him and the only exit, and he couldn’t fight him, he had Gladio’s body which was much stronger than his own. He reached for the lamp on the bedside table and held it out in front of him._

_The other man laughed. “What are you gonna do with that now?”_

_Prompto threw the lamp and him and made a run for the door, the man grabbed his shirt as he run past and Prompto screamed. “Gladio!!!” He screamed, over and over again, hoping the other man was nearby enough to hear. He felt himself being pulled closer to the man and screamed one last time, hoping someone would come._

“Babe what’s wrong?” Gladio said, searching Prompto’s face for any signs of pain. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

 

“Get away from me!” Prompto screamed shoving him and jumping back. “I don’t want you near me!”

 

Galdio pulled back, horrified. He stepped off the bed and away from the younger man. “Did I do something?” he asked. “Are you okay?” he asked again, feeling panic wash over him, had he done something Prompto hadn’t wanted. 

 

“Don’t pretend you care about me!” Prompto yelled. Gladio’s heart broke. He couldn’t respond, he couldn’t even make a sound.

 

After a moment of silence Gladio tried to speak. “Prom, did I hurt you?” he said, trying to hold back tears.

 

“Stop playing! You’re not him!” Prompto yelled.

 

Gladio could see the panic on Prompto’s face and kept his distance. He took a deep breath and spoke. “I’m not gonna do anything baby, okay? I’m gonna stay over here,” he assured, taking another step back to prove his point. “But can you please talk to me? Who’s him?” he asked.

  

“The man who’s body you’re using,” Prompto replied. His voice quieter now that he felt a bit less threatened.

 

Gladio’s panic switched to confusion. “Prompto, what’s going on?” he said. “It’s me,” he added, gesturing to himself.

 

Prompto looked him up and down but didn’t get any closer. “How do I know it’s you?” he said, his voice breaking.

 

Gladio put his hands up and slowly approached the bed. “Look at me, Prom,” he said softly.

 

Prompto got a bit closer and looked into Gladio’s eyes. He could see the fear, the pain and the tears on his cheeks. “Gladdy?” he questioned quietly.

 

“Yeah baby boy, it’s me,” he replied, putting his arms out as an invitation for Prompto. Feeling his heart being peiced back together.

 

Prompto jumped on the bed and fell into his arms, holding on to him as tight as he could. “I’m so sorry,” he said, tears streaming down his face. “I thought… I thought you were someone else, someone trying to hurt me.” He screeched and sobbed, now understanding the weight of the situation and what he had put Gladio through.

 

“It’s okay,” Gladio said comfortingly. “Was it a nightmare?” he asked. Prompto nodded, continuing to clutch onto him for dear life.

 

Gladio let out a puff of air he’d been holding since Prompto woke up. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said. “I thought maybe I’d done something.”

  

Prompto pulled back. “No!” he said a bit louder than intended. “No, of course not, I am so sorry Glads, I know that’s your biggest fear and I didn’t mean to make you experience that,” Prompto said still sobbing. “I am so sorry, for pushing you and for yelling, I’m just really sorry.”

 

Gladio kissed his lips gently. “You don’t have to be sorry, it’s okay,” he said. “I’ll admit I was terrified, but I know you were too.” He drew circles on Prompto’s skin with his fingers. He pulled back and smiled at the younger boy, wiping his tears away. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore, I’m here and I won’t let anyone, or anything, harm you.”

 

Prompto snuggled against him again resting his head on his shoulder. “In the nightmare it was your body, your voice, but it wasn’t you…” Prompto muttered out.

 

“Just know that I would never leave you alone to be hurt Prompto,” Gladio said. “Next time something in a dream tries to hurt you remember that. If you call for me I will be there by your side.”

 

Prompto smiled. He wondered if he could remember that in his sleep and if it would work to help him fight off the horrors in his dreams. “I love you,” Prompto said kissing his cheek.

  

“I love you too, baby boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on Noct's chapter but I am hoping to have it up soon. As always thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that a reader came up with and asked me write, I won't name them in case they don't want to be associated with my work. But I had fun with it and I hope they like the end result! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
